Gary
'''Gary Doyle '''is a Splatoon fan character created by TheFazDude. He is a young Inkling, hailing from Inkopolis. Despite not appearing in any games so far, he serves as a mascot for TheFazDude's work. Appearance In short, Gary can be described as an average Inkling boy build-wise. He has the standard figure for male Inklings, but is a few inches shorter than the average height of one of his age (a fact which bothers him greatly). His eyes are a deep blue. Due to a genetic oddity, Gary's natural ink color is a bright red, similar to the ink used for Team Ketchup. While this doesn't interfere with his ability to shift his ink color, he usually keeps it red (aside from Turf Wars), feeling as doing otherwise would be lying in a sense. His hairstyle is the "Topknot", a ponytail-like style in which two medium-sized tentacles protrude from his hair. Four smaller tentacles are also present further down. Gary's usual outfit consists of the Retro Sweat, a pinkish sweater adorned with a image of Judd and a phrase in the Inkling language, black shorts with a red stripe on the side, and the Orange Arrows, a pair of orange and blue sneakers. Personality Gary can best be described a optimistic, yet awkward person with a big heart. He's usually very polite and caring, often striving to do the right thing. However, he is also socially anxious, which often leads to awkward encounters, especially around newcomers. Due to this, he's always second-guessing himself in conversation and often apologizes profusely for any inconvenience. Despite all this, he'll take any opportunity to make a new friend, and keeps the ones he has close. His empathy has also given him a strong sense of justice, with one of his greatest pet peeves being bullying and inequality within the community. A notable trait about Gary is his passion for video games. While he's willing to discuss other topics, conversations about gaming get him particularly interested, and can lead to a lengthy tirade about the subject from him. Alongside video games, he has also taken up an interest in singing, hoping to become a famous musician one day. However, despite Gary's usual enthusiasm, he can be quite timid and shy at times. He also stresses somewhat easily, usually being caused by him trying to live up to the assumed expectations of others. It's this fear of letting others down which keeps him from coming out of his shell at times. However, his greatest flaw is his inability to control or mask his emotions, especially if the situation at hand involves something or someone he deeply cares about. He's prone to getting flustered or angry if pushed, which often times leads him to making irrational decisions. Due to his emotional nature, he is also quite easy to read, and most can gain an understanding of his current mood solely by his facial expression. Abilities Gary has the abilities of an average Inkling. He possesses the ability to generate ink, which he can shoot at enemies. He has a number of weapons he can use his ink with, but is mainly an N-Zap '89 main. However, he is only slightly skilled with these weapons. He can also turn into a squid and swim around in the ink he creates. He is capable of Super Jumping, which allows him to launch himself vast distances. Gary also possesses a sonic scream-like ability he has passionately dubbed the "Woomy of Doomy". He can raise his voice up to 130 decibels, allowing him to create sound waves which can shatter glass and even cause temporary hearing loss in a target. If he were to unleash one a full-force yell within a foot of a person, it could effectively stun them. However, Gary struggles to control this power at times, and may accidentally use it if overly excited or angry. Aside from his combat-based abilities, Gary has also demonstrated considerable singing talent, being able to hit some high notes with enough vocal exercises beforehand. As a involuntary side effect of the Woomy of Doomy, Gary singing a note with a high enough pitch or frequency may result in any nearby glass getting shattered. History Gary was raised as any child would be in Inkopolis, leading a generally good life without anything special happening. He developed a love of video games and music at a young age, leading to them becoming his favorite interests. However, upon entering school, he struggled with making friends due to his abnormal ink color and general awkwardness. This lead to him being picked on at times, which he never talked about to any of the adults in his life. However, it was during an encounter with some of his bullies when Gary discovered his "Woomy of Doomy". Having been pushed to the breaking point by the teasing, he screamed at such a volume that a few of the school's windows were shattered by the sound. While this did result in the teasing coming to an end, it did get Gary into some trouble with school officials. Feeling remorse and shame for the incident, Gary vowed to control his abilities as much as he could. Many years after this incident, Gary moved out of his parents' house after finishing school, now trying to survive on his own in the world. While he did find a small group of friends, he still feels somewhat discontent with his life, yearning for something more. Appearances Gary has not appeared in any projects so far. Gallery GaryCustomStockIcon.png|Gary's head in the style of a Super Smash Bros. stock icon. gary sprite but better.png|A sprite for Gary, resembling the Inkling Boy costume in Super Mario Maker. GaryHeroMode3.jpg|Gary's theoretical Hero Mode icon. Trivia * Gary's name is partially inspired by the gar, a species of various fishes that have an elongate body resembling that of a pike and long narrow jaws. * Gary's natural ink color being red was chosen because red is TheFazDude's favorite color. Category:Splatoon Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters